


Rain of love

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Confessional Sex, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Mentor/Protégé, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Trauma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: It's not the rain of grey, tears and misery..... It's the rain of hidden feelings, hurtful longing and raging passion.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 33





	Rain of love

**Author's Note:**

> A re-written version of chapter 12 of OH 2.

**# Casey**

You stare out at the gleaming city of Boston as Ethan drives you back home. It's still pouring, as if the clouds can feel the pain and heartache too. You rest your head against the window, your own tears flowing freely with the raindrops. One can say that Boston looks beautiful tonight, the heavy downpour and the twinkling lights of the high rise making it look magically romantic. Rain does have a connection with both misery and romance, doesn't it? But...from where you are standing, romance seems like a foreign concept, whereas the tears and misery are apparently your everyday companions.

**# Ethan**

You try to focus on driving, but you fail as you feel your eyes always ending up on her. You want to reach out and hold her hand, but you hesitate. She's completely silent and her eyes are fixed on the rainy Boston skyline. 

The fear of losing her still haunts you every single moment, the thought that something might happen again and you won't be able to save her still paralyzes you. You cough a little, reaching for her hand. You grip her soft, little hands in your big, calloused ones, a strange wave of gratefulness hitting you. Yeah... _You feel grateful that you get to hold her hand. You are so grateful that she's still here, despite everything that happened._ You lace your fingers with her, bringing your joined hands to your lips. You kiss her knuckles, and she looks back at you.

**# Casey**

You watch him kissing your knuckles, his gaze fixated on you. 

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the road....?"

"Huh...? Oh- yeah, yeah."

He focuses on the road, but within 2 seconds, he looks back at you. You sigh, the raindrops pattering against the car roof.

"Do you think it knows?"

"What.... Knows?"

"The rain? It seems....too appropriate. Like it knows that today was a day for gray, tears and misery."

He looks at you with a strange expression before slowing carefully to take a turn. He squeezes your hand,

"I think that's what we're bringing to it..... But I take your meaning."

Within a few minutes, he pulls over to the curb outside your apartment. The rain picks up speed, wipers swishing back and forth as you two sit in the warm car, holding hands.

"Are you okay..? I don't think that I have asked you that yet."

"No you haven't. You haven't ask me."

You look down,his words somehow harsh, making you feel guilty.

"And...no, I'm not. I'm not okay. No the slightest."

You gulp,unsure what to say. 

"Danny and Bobby dying... It- it hit us all hard and..."

"It's not them. It's you."

He turns away from you, hiding the storm of emotions playing on his face. Tears prickle your eyes,and you stammer,

"Look, E-ethan, I kn-oww you-- you're upset o-on me and I- I'm so sorry..."

"What are you talking about!?"

He immediately looks back, his face morphing pain,

"Please, just don't misunderstand me. I-- I wasn't talking about anything like that. I'm not upset on you! How can I--"

"Sorry... I guess I'm, uh-- What were you actually trying to....?"

He inhales a deep breath,

"When Naveen was sick, I could still focus on work. But you're sitting here with me, fine, out of danger. And all I can think about is how terrified I was that I was going to watch you die. That I'd never get to see you again. Never get to say-- that.... "

He stops, his body hunching down from the pressure of his emotions.

"Ethan....."

"And I keep worrying that if I lose track of you...... If I leave you alone....it could happen again. That I won't have the power to stop it this time....to save you...."

He locks his eyes with you, vurnerable and scared. You press your lips in a tight line, before whispering,

"Ethan, trust me. I'm not going anywhere. I won't."

"All of it makes me realize I just..... don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to waste whatever precious time we have together worrying what people think. As I said before.... I've already wasted so much time and-- I don't want to do it anymore."

"What are you.... trying to say?"

You watch him biting the corner of his lower lip,

"I'm saying that I'm done pretending. I need you, Casey."

He gazes into your eyes, his eyes heavy with longing, regret, want and so many others emotions you can't catch, hidden in the depths of his blues.

Feeling mesmerized by his gaze, you lean in a little,

"I need you too, Ethan."

A relieved sigh escapes him, his hand squeezing yours in response.

He puts the car in park, but neither of you make any move to open the doors. After a split second, he looks back at you, tears shimmering in his blues. Your own eyes tear up slightly, 

"Ethan....."

"Don't worry. I'm not sad.... Just overwhelmed."

He shakes his head a bit, looking at you earnestly,

"What you said that night back in hospital got me thinking. The idea that I'd never touch you again....it was almost more than I could bear. I know touching mostly means holding hands and some rare kisses, but still..... I lived for those moments. Those moments were my anchor."

You feel a lump growing in your throat from his words, and he notes it quickly.

"Casey? You know what I was like when I first met you. A cynic, a bully sometimes. Burned out on seeing new interns coming through every year and make the same mistakes."

"I like to think that I made some brand new mistakes, thank you very much."

"Your mistakes were more creative than most, I'll give you that."

Your lips curl up a little.

"When I thought you wouldn't be on my team, that I wouldn't be responsible for your development as a doctor, I thought maybe there was a chance..... If the only thing at stake were my reputation...but once you joined my team, I worried it wouldn't be fair to you, that I wouldn't push you the way you'd need to pushed."

He grits his teeth, his voice now angry,

"And I couldn't stand the thought that someone might suggest that you slept your way onto the diagnostics team. You earned your place, and I thought that I was strong enough to hold back my feelings to support your career. I'm sorry if..."

"Don't be."

You give him an reassuring smile. His mouth quirks up subtly before he continues.

"But now that I've spent worrying about your life, I just can't bring myself to care anymore about any of that. That is...if you feel the same way....."

He reaches toward you, gazing deeply into your eyes....he leans imperceptibly closer....

You feel yourself drawn closer to him, and in a fateful second, your lips softly brush against his.

A raging fire, trapped for months as a covered kindle, starts burning in full force inside your body. You eagerly part your lips, welcoming him in. For a moment, you forget everything else, the isolation room, the funeral... The only real thing is the way his lips perfectly fits with yours, moving in sync, the slow passionate dance of your tongues, the way heat fills your body, head to toe, the way your heart pounds crazily against your chest.

"Ethan...."

You moan in his mouth, your voice filled with raw desire and longing.

He gives you another gentle kiss, then pulls away. You look at him almost quizzically, a hint of fear in your eyes.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the right time, I know. I should be taking care of you, not...."

"No. It feels good--"

"I don't want to push you into anything you don't want."

You immediately shot back, your voice desperate.

"I want this. I want you. You have no idea-"

He presses his lips against yours, giving you a long, hard kiss.

"You can't imagine how much I was hoping you'd say that."

He touches your cheek, and a blazed trail of fire spreads across your skin. And you're not the only one feeling it. The windows of his luxury car has fogged up from the heat between you, blocking all the view of the rain still pattering against the roof. You pant softly, breathless from the need.

You climb over the center console and straddle him in a swift motion.

"Are you sure you don't want to go in--?"

"And give you time to change your mind again? Not a chance."

You bite your lower lip, looking at him intensely before grabbing his shirt collar, your lips joining again. Your tongues entwine desperately, and you can feel wet heat gathering in your core.

Ethan reaches back and pulls the seat lever, the seat dropping back in a sudden movement. You clutch on his shoulders, 

"Whoa!"

"Trust me, I have many more tricks up my sleeve."

He unzips your dress, undoing the belt around your waist. He throws them at the backseat. His hands linger on every single inch of your skin, as if trying to memorize you. 

"You have done this before. In a car, didn't you?"

"What are you trying to imply? I'm just a natural!"

He smirks at you, adding,

"Plus... I wouldn't be this scandalous with anyone else. Only you bring out that side of me."

"I don't know how should I feel about that."

"Then don't."

He pulls you flush against him, your skin burning. He delves his lips between your breasts, trailing a blaze of kisses along your bra line. You shudder against him,

"Oh Ethan! You don't know how good it feels...."

He smiles up at you, before unhooking your bra, throwing it off somewhere. He admires your full breast in their naked glory, his hands pulling on your sensitive buds. You purr softly as he wraps his lips around your left nipple, sucking and licking on it, the peach pink bud turning red from his soft teasing bites. You stroke his hair as he focuses on the right one, you whine softly, his teeth grazing briefly on stiffened peak. His hands slowly take turn to south, sliding inside your panties. You gasp, his fingers giving you brief touches. 

"Mmm..."

You try to grind against him, but holds back, teasing your clit with feather light touches until you're writhing on him. He chuckles, his eyes alight with desire and humour.

"No need to rush, we've got all night....."

You rub yourself against his growing arousal, kissing him hungrily.

"After how long you made me wait? I need more."

"What do you need, hmm?"

He nuzzles your shoulder, and you throw him a look. He arches his eyebrows as you clamber over in the backseat. You trail your index finger over your body, patting beside you. He shakes his head, vanishing outside before appearing via the back passenger door. His hair and jacket damp.

"Wait! That's cheating!"

"No, it's dignity. You won't understand."

You roll your eyes and pull him back to you for a kiss, his wet jacket brushing on your skin, making you shiver.

He quickly sheds all of his clothes one by one, your eyes following his movements.

He lowers himself, kissing your stomach, inching closer to the place you crave him most. His rough beard tickles your sensitive skin as he kisses across the waistband of your thong. You throw your left leg on his shoulders, and he chuckles,

"Someone is eager..."

He pulls the only layer of teal lace separating you from him. He groans as he feels the damp center of your panties,

"Who is it for? Is it for me?"

You nod keenly, his eyes taking in your drenched core. He parts your labia, your arousal sticking on his fingers. The pink of his tongue peeks out, giving you a long lick.

"Oohhhhmmm..."

"Shh, I'm just getting started...."

You wound your fingers in his hair, moaning as he laps you up hungrily. He teases you, bringing you to the brink of pleasure, not letting you release. He climbs back up, kissing you fiercely. 

"Don't stop..!"

"I want to cherish you, no rush."

You look at him, your own appetite increasing. You push him back on the seat, whispering,

" _I'm going to make you beg for me_."

"Don't be so certain Rookie...."

"Sounds like a challenge..."

You grind against his painfully huge bulge, pinning his hands to his sides. You drop kisses over his mouth, neck, nipping on his earlobe.

"Mmhh..."

He sighs softly, and you quickly free him from his underwear. His lengthened and hardened member springs out, and you grip him with your hands, stroking him softly. Unable to hold back, you take him in your mouth, your hands expertly twisting the base where you can't reach. He bucks up and cries as you open your mouth bigger to take him all in, a jolt of pleasure running through you. You graze your teeth against him, and you watch his muscles contracting, indicating that he's close. After a few more bobs of your head, you pull away, not letting him reach the peak. He groans,

"You win! You win! I'm begging!"

You look up, your eyes alight with mischief,

_"I told you that I'll make you beg."_

"Oh don't act so cocky. C'mere."

"Now?"

"Right now."

You straddle him, your eyes hooded with lust. He grips your hips, aligning your entrance with his length. You tease the tip of his member, and he pushes you down on him. 

You moan out loud, the feeling of his manhood stretching your walls, buzzing your senses. You watch his eyelids fluttering close, a string of guttural sounds escaping him. He holds you close, murmuring,

"You feel incredible. So warm,so wet for me."

You kiss him, the sensation of your bodies joining together after so long, triggering bittersweet emotions inside you. You roll your hips, moving on him. There's barely room to move inside the car. You arch your back, a delicious friction building between you. He pulls you closer, his mouth raining nips all over your neck and breasts as he bounces you on his length. 

"Ohhhh!"

You move harder on him, your pleasure doubling quickly. You feel your inner walls pulsating, and he growls,

"Stop."

You look at him, your eyes dazed,

"Hhuhh..?"

He moves you from him, and you whine from your loss. He kisses the top of your head,

"I'm sorry, but I had to do it. It's not fair. You shouldn't do all the work, specially when--"

You smile softly, pecking him on the lips,

"Then what should I do? Tell me...."

His smoldering gaze hovers over you,

"Get on all fours."

You grin, shimmying to the other side, doing as he said. You feel his warmth approaching behind you, and you bite your lip from anticipation. He grips your ass, positioning himself before entering you.

You head lolls back, hitting his chest. He grips you, the new angel letting him complete you in a new way. He growls in your ear,

"I've missed this so much. You, your body, it feels like home."

"Ethan..."

He starts moving, his pace agonizingly slow. He bites your shoulder, his hands wounding on your hips. He picks up pace ever so slightly, his cock touching all the right spots deep inside you. He softly thumbs your clit, and you feel the urge to have him rougher.

"Mmmm Ethan, harder!"

He stops, his chest heaving against your back,

"No."

You whine, rolling your hips against him, trying to make him move. He grabs your butt, stopping your movements.

"Casey... please don't."

He pulls out, making you feel horribly empty and cold.

**# Ethan**

You watch her turning to you, a strange expression on her face,

"Why not?"

You look down, afraid to say what's going on your mind. Afraid of everything at this point. Her eyes search yours. 

The next moment, you feel her legs wrapping around your waist, her hands around your chest. She brings you closer,

"Please Ethan... I want you to ruin me."

You sigh, you can feel the way your manhood throbs to be inside her, to feel her again, but you ignore it. 

_"I can't..."_

"Why? I'm not made of glass.... I promise I won't shatter."

You push her away, your eyes prickling with tears,

"Why don't you understand!? I told you I can't!"

A torn look appears on her eyes, her voice wavering,

"W-why?"

You shake your head,anger rising in your chest,

"You know why? Because I'm so fucking selfish. And I hate it."

"Selfish..? What are you talking about?"

You throat tightens, guilt and shame paralyzing you,

" _You were in a coma. A freaking coma just few days ago. I- I should take care of you, I- should let you recover, and what am I doing? I'm fucking you like a horny teenager because I couldn't keep myself in my pants."_

Your voice is a bare whisper, and you break down as soon as you finish your sentence. She looks at you, tears escaping her doe eyes from fear and pain,

"It's not like that... Why are you blaming yourself? You're not selfish! Please don't talk like that Ethan. Please. And you discharged me from the hospital yourself! You know that I'm fine."

A full on war overtakes your mind, half of it wanting nothing but her, half of it forcing you away from her. You shake your head violently, your voice hoarse,

"Are you really okay? You're not. Please, I just can't. This was a bad idea from the first. I shouldn't have-"

You stop as a choked sob reaches your ears. You look back at her, only to find her curled up against the backseat, her legs close to her chest, her hands covering her face as violent sobs take over her whole posture.

You quickly try to uncover her face,

"Casey..... please don't cry. What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"It's all my fault. I- I'm the fault."

Her words are a stake through your heart, and you shake her, trying to stop her from self destructive thoughts,

"Hey! It's nothing like that! Nothing is your fault here!"

"It is. It's my fault that Danny and Bobby are- aren't here with us. It's my fault that Raf almost- ..... It's my fault that I put everyone through so much pain. It's my.... fault that I- initiated our intimacy and yo-you're p..pushing me away aa-and blaming yourself."

You hug her tightly, trying to stop her shaking,

"No! No! Stop thinking like that! Please stop! Nothing is your fault! You're just-"

She tries to push you away with her weak hands, her voice broken,

"Go away.... I'm the p-problem. I should've just -"

You clutch on her figure tightly, 

"Hush. You're not any problem..... You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Tell me what you want me to do."

Her tired eyes, red from crying, regard you thoughtfully,

"You'll do anything...for me?"

"Yes. I will."

She gulps a little,

"I want you, so bad. I want you to be rough with me. Make me yours, Ethan."

You shudder from her words, your blood rushing south.

"Are you...sure?"

She nods eagerly, spreading her legs wide. You curse, giving in to the burning desire. You cover her mouth with yours, tasting the faint salt from her tears.

You position your throbbing cock with her core, pushing in.

**# Casey**

Your whimper gets muffled in the kiss as he fills you in. He starts moving with slow deep thrusts, picking up his pace with every single roll of his hips. Within a few minutes, he's pounding in you. You rake your nails on his back, intense pleasure blinding you. He moves his hips to go deeper, and the tip of his length briefly touching your cervix. 

"Omigod!"

You jolt up from pleasure and his lips finds your ear,

"I remember how sensitive you are in your cervix and cervical area...."

You purr, kissing him hungrily,

"How....?"

"I remember every little detail about you. I remember the two times I had you like the back of my hand. Though..... you're sensitive all over...."

"Oh yes!"

He grunts, biting the soft flesh around your collarbone. You feel yourself getting closer with his rough movements, and you whimper,

"More...."

He quickly takes the hint, his fingers pressuring on your clit. You buck your hips, a strange euphoria washing over you. He growls, hitting harder with each stroke. A sudden rough thrust brushes over your cervix, and it paired up with his thumb on your clit, and his mouth on your sensitive skin... A long awaited extreme orgasm takes over you. 

"Ethan...!"

You feel his teeth sinking further on your flesh as he growls out, his posture shaking as he unloads himself inside you.

"Lord, Casey...."

You hold on to each other, enjoying the pleasure waves crashing down on you. You share brief soothing kisses, before he disconnects your joined body. 

He groans as he notices you flooded with him. He scrambles to grab a clean washcloth from a storage unit, cleaning you gently before it ruins the seat.

"I knew it...!"

You smile at him, your voice content and soft from the afterglow.

"What...?"

"You've done this before in a car. That's why you have a washcloth stored in here."

You gasp as a sharp slap across your ass catches you off guard.

"Tease me more about this, and I'll punish you."

You blush, stroking his toned chest,

"I'd really love that."

He grunts, pulling you on top of him.

"I'll shut you up if you don't."

You hide your face in his chest, flushed. He grabs a soft blanket, covering you up as he cradles you in his arms. You snuggle up to him, nuzzling his chest.

After a long time spent in silence, he speaks up,

"You're too quiet. What are you thinking?"

You draw patterns on his naked chest with your fingers, sighing,

"I'm just wondering.... What does this mean for us?"

He looks ahead, his eyes determined,

"For now...it means that I'm finally being honest about my feelings, at least to myself. Beyond that.... I'm not sure."

"So at the hospital..?"

"I'm still your boss. For now....I think we need to keep that line clear and bright, for the sake of your growth as a doctor.... But outside Edenbrook, I can't deny what I feel any longer. I want you Casey. I've always wanted you."

You give him a soft smile,

"And....can we do this inside the next time?"

"We can do whatever you like, wherever you'd like."

"That's a potentially dangerous invitation."

"I hoped you'd see it that way."

You blush, hiding your face slightly while he catches your hands,

"Why are you hiding your face? You look so beautiful when you blush like that."

It makes you blush more, and you bury your face in his shoulder,

"Sounds like we're having a secret relationship."

He smirks, stroking your hair,

"Maybe...? Who knows.. we'll talk about it once you're recovered and ready to get back to work."

"Okay...." 

You let yourself relax in the warm cocoon of you two. He kisses your forehead, holding you close as you slowly drift off....

**# Ethan**

You hold sleeping Casey close, sighing happily. The rain hasn't stopped yet, but it has slowed down pretty much. You check the digital clock in you car : 21:48 P.M. You take a rather bold desicion. You gather all the clothes thrown away in negligence, dressing yourself first. You unwrap her slightly, taking a spare white shirt from the storage unit, cautiously dressing her in it. After buttoning up the shirt, you cover her with the blanket again. You wrap a seat belt around her, securing her position. You drop a chaste kiss against her forehead, exiting the car. You enter again via the driver door, starting the engine. You keep an eye on her through the rearview mirror, driving slowly back to your apartment. Streets are mostly empty, the 3 hour long nonstop shower being the main reason as it seems. 

You park in the complex garage, throwing a glance around. Nope, no one is around. You pick her up in your arms, wrapping the blanket around her to hide any bare skin. After an elevator ride, you finally reach the door of your apartment. You enter the tidy place, closing door behind you. You firstly go to your bedroom, placing her on your bed. The mattress dips as her body touches it. You smile at the scene in front you, the sight of her sleeping in your bed making you feel butterflies. You softly kiss her lips, murmuring,

"I think I'm falling in love with you..... Or maybe I have already but I don't understand...."

You press a lingering kiss on her forehead, and she hums sleepily.

You push yourself off the bed, but you stop midway as you feel resistance. You look down, noticing her fingers holding on the sleeves of you jacket. A smile lightens up your face, and you softly take her fingers away.

"I promise I'll be back soon..."

You head towards the walk-in closet, picking up a change of your clothes.

You return in nothing but a boxer you changed into, your plan changed quickly as you wanted to feel her against your bare skin. You smile giddily, climbing back on the bed. You take a bigger blanket from the closet, covering both of you as you gather her in your arms. You sigh contentedly, kissing her forehead. You whisper, careful not to wake her,

"Do you know how much you mean to me, hmm? I've never been so scared in my whole life. I'm gonna just hold you until you completely recover."

You stop, 

"Maybe, until..... I completely recover. The trauma, the anxiety I'm going through after the incident, it's all so..."

You swallow heavily, shaking your head,

"Sweet dreams, Casey.... "

You switch the light off, squeezing her in your arms. _She is real. She is alive. She is yours_.....

**# Casey**

A soft sound of foot padding against the floor stirs you from your deep, peaceful slumber. You try to move your sore limbs (a side effect of last night), moaning and stretching. Before you can open your eyes, his warm lips covers yours in a searing kiss. You sigh, your body falling deeper into the soft mattress. He mumbles,

"Good morning, beautiful..."

You flutter your eyes open, finding him only in his boxers, right on top of you. You glance, taking in your surroundings.

"It's..."

"Yeah, my bedroom. Don't tell me you forgot it!"

You giggle, your fingers stroking his bearded jaw, 

"How can I? Specially that window, this bed, and that bathroom?"

You point at the places, briefly remembering the first time you were intimate with him. He kisses the slope of your neck, just where he left a huge red mark last night,

"Good girl. Though I wouldn't mind jogging your memory a little."

You giggle again, your voice ringing through the light morning air.

"You're in a mood huh? Tell me.... You were supposed to drive me to my place last night, what am I doing here?"

"You little naughty thing! You know why! Don't pretend like an innocent child..."

"I am an innocent child, what are you talking about?"

He shoots you a look, unbuttoning his shirt off you. You squirm, the cool morning air immediately making your sensitive buds hard. He kisses you hungrily, his voice commanding,

"If you don't act properly, I'll punish you."

You let out a breathy cry of pleasure as as he licks on your right nipple, you bury your fingers in his hair, encouraging his movements.

"How do you taste so goddamn sweet?"

"Mmhhh...."

You arch your back, and he grabs your left breast, massaging it. He pinches the erogenous peak, and you pull on his thick brown locks. He growls, returning back to your lips,

"Take a bath with me? I was about to, but you distracted me with your moaning and stretching."

You roll your eyes,

"I have a feeling that the bath will be rather..... Dirty than...."

"Oh, trust me. You're on the right path."

You sigh, whining,

"Can't we stay in the bed? We can do the same here too..."

You can feel your arousal gathering between your legs. You rub yourself softly against him, he moans, gripping you,

"I know what you are trying to do. But don't, okay? I'll make a special breakfast for you after we finish taking the bath..."

"Special breakfast?"

"Yeah....very special. I'll feed you too. Err- I mean if you want me to!"

You giggle, 

"I'm not passing away the chance of getting fed by The Ethan Ramsey."

"Good. I'll leave for Edenbrook after that."

You shiver slightly, looking down,

"Edenbrook- you..... will leave me alone... W-what if?"

"Um- I...."

You hold on the bedsheets, and he wraps you in a deadlock hug,

"I'm sorry.... I- just, it has been my daily routine for years and it just slipped- I'm not going to Edenbrook today, I'm going to spend the day with you, don't worry."

You nod somberly, licking your dry lips,

"Okay...."

"Casey?"

You look at him, his eyes boring deep in your mind,

"Everything will be fine from now on. I'm here with you..... always."

You give him a faint smile, bringing his lips to yours.

_You don't know what will happen in the future.... But you know one thing for sure, Ethan Ramsey, your moral support, your world, will be right by your side. Mentoring and loving you together, always......_

~•~•~•~


End file.
